


Heat Rut Blaze

by LynxCore (orphan_account)



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Demon's have ruts, Don't question it idk, Love marks, Love nips, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Red son can also purr, Red son has pretty sharp teeth, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just smut, Trans MK, fangs, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: "No, MK, you cannot, under any circumstances, stay with me.""Why not?""Because I could hurt you!" Red Son snapped, flames flaring up in his hair. "A demon's rut can be violent- especially after coming off blockers, there's no telling what I'd do. I don't want to hurt you!"---After MK and Red Son start dating, the demon stopped taking his blockers. Three years later, his rut starts again.Que the shameless smut.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Heat Rut Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!!
> 
> So, I don't have a beta reader and didn't proof read so I apologize for any mistakes!!
> 
> This is pretty much just shameless, horny oneshot because I love spicynoodles.
> 
> Enjoy.

To be fair, Red Son had warned him about this.

MK was just stubborn, determined to stay with his demon boyfriend even if said demon boyfriend was about to ravish him for all he's worth for a week straight.

It was a demon thing, he was told.

They got ruts, every three months like clockwork.

Red Son said he usually had blockers for them, but. .ever since he got with MK, he stopped taking them. Now, three years into their relationship, the rut came back full force.

MK was the first to bring it up, enhance sense of smell picking up how much deeper Red Son's had become.  


\--

"You smell different." He leaned over the edge of the couch where Red Son had been seated, watching whatever show had been on the TV.

"What do you mean?" The demon questioned, looking back at him.

Rather than answer, his tail lashed back and forth, ears going back as he leaned in, right near Red Son's neck.

Inhaling, he shuddered.

"Different. Real good, but different." He leaned away, feeling a warmth settle in his stomach. "That's- weird. Why'd that make my stomach feel all fuzzy?"

Red Son's eyes went wide, a dark shade of red covering his face. "Oh no." He almost looked ashamed, looking away.

"What?"

"I, uh, well-" He stammered. "I think that's my rut."

\---

"No, MK, you cannot, _under any circumstances_ , stay with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I could hurt you!" Red Son snapped, flames flaring up in his hair. "A demon's rut can be violent- especially after coming off blockers, there's no telling what I'd do. I don't want to hurt you!"

It's coming from an obvious place of genuine concern, MK notes, because immediately after Red Son's shoulders fall, sinking away.

"Listen- I don't want to hurt you, darling." He murmurs softly.

Silence follows, but only for a moment.

"You won't." MK sits down besides him on the bed, taking his hand. "I can handle it. I promise."

Red Son is about to object, looking over at MK, but he beats him to it.

"I'm the Monkie Kid, remember?" He grins like a dope, nudging Red Son with his shoulder playfully. "I think I can handle it."

Red Son hesitates, but smiles back, sighing in defeat. "There's no talking you out of it, is there?"

"Nope!" MK chirps, pecking Red Son on the cheek affectionately

\-----

Red Son had warned MK about his drop a day before it happened, and during that time MK made sure to stock up on water, snacks, blankets- anything they might need and everything Red Son told him they'd need.

Mei was the only one who knew what was actually happening, with MK telling everyone else they'd be merely taking a short vacation- just so they wouldn't be bothered.

Red Son had explained a demon's rut makes them territorial, and that it's _very_ important no one visits during it, as that can make demon's feel over-protective and violent.

Taking an extra precaution, he told Mei to keep everyone away from their apartment- just to be safe.

\------

MK knew the moment Red Son's rut had started, because almost immediately a strong, spiced scent was permeating through the house, and then he was being pounced on.

Red Son had tried to hold off, cooping himself up in their room, but MK guesses it all became too much.

He's shoved over the side of the couch before he could even comprehend what was happening, chest pinned, his shorts being ripped down.

Red Son hadn't said a word, just growled and manhandled MK to lean over, tossing his shorts aside.

MK goes to speak, to say something, but he's cut off as his entrance is breached by Red Son's cock, filling him up to the brim.

He let's out a small yelp, grimacing at the stretch.

Almost immediately, it all stops, and the demon prince behind him is stock still.

MK can hear labored breathing, and he can feel him almost trembling behind him, losing his grip from where he had pinned MK's chest down.

"Red Son?" There's no response, and as he turned to look at him, he can see his boyfriend struggling to hold himself back. He's breathing heavily, lips parted in a way that he was baring his fangs as he stared down at him, pupils dilated.

For a moment, he doesn't understand, and then it hits him.

_Red Son thinks he's hurt him, he's trying to hold back._

"It's okay, love."

Almost immediately, Red Son starts moving, pushing MK back against the side of the couch, pinning him there.

MK lets out a cry, tears pricking at his eyes as his feet scrambled for purchase on the floor, the tips of his toes just barely grazing it.

With a growl, Red Son leans down, biting down on the nape of his neck as he uses one hand to pin MK's arm down against his back, the other gripping the side of the couch, using it as leverage to quicken his thrusts into his mate's tight, wet heat.

"So good, so good." He snarls around his neck, hearing MK cry out in pleasure underneath him.

It draws a growl out of him, baring his teeth from where they gripped the back of his neck, biting down even harder as MK squirmed.

"Mine." He continued to piston his hips, drawing moan after moan from his boyfriend beneath as he chased his own pleasure.

Red Son was very quickly losing his touch, his brain being taken over with the urge to _mate, claim, fuck_ alarmingly quick.

He couldn't think, he was just desperate to come.

And he _did_ , he came hard. He moved his hands down to MK's waist, pulling him back onto his cock, burying himself as deep as he could as he pumped his hot cum into his mate.

"Ah- ngh-" MK groaned, writhing against the edge of the couch.

Red Son is left panting for a moment, satisfaction in mating his lover allowing him just a small moment of clarity.

But, it doesn't last long.

Red Son wraps his arms around MK waist, leaning down until his chest was pressed firmly into his back. His shape teeth bite down onto his shoulder, and then his hips are grinding back up against him.

"Auh-" MK cries in over-stimulation, hands gripping the couch as he closed his eyes.

It's a slow drag of the demon's cock, in and out, sometimes thrusting roughly into him without warning, jarring him.

Arching his back, MK whines, hearing Red Son growl in response, sinking his teeth even harder into his shoulder.

His thrusts pick up then, with MK's hips being slammed against the side of the couch so hard he knows it'll be bruised by morning.

Then, he feels it, Red Son buries his cock to a hilt, and he's coming.

It's so much, and MK shudders as he feels it leak out of him, dripping onto the floor below.

Red Son lets go of his shoulder, then soothes his tongue over it like a silence apology. He's quiet, and must be hitting a small lull in his rut.

MK hears a purr resonate for his boyfriend's chest, feeling the vibrations against his back.

Red Son was soothing his tongue over the bites, nipping softly here and there, but MK knew those were just small love nips.

They laid like that for a moment, with Red Son's purr and MK's panting being the only noise in the room. It's silence, and Red Son is cuddled up to his back, keeping his cock buried to a hilt inside him. Occasionally, he kisses his back, nuzzling against it affectionately.

The tender moment is short-lived, however, because the next thing MK knew he was being flipped around, his back pressed into the arm rest while Red Son moved between his legs.

He could finally see him now. His hair was fluffed out, like he'd been rolling around in bed for hours. A thin sheen of sweat is covering his skin, a hungry look in his eyes as they glowed a very faint red.

He doesn't get to look for long, because Red Son is crowding around him again, starting a desperate, eager pace. It's rough, hungry, and MK moans loudly as Red Son's teeth bite down onto his neck, drawing blood.

He whines, high pitched abd breathy, arching his back. "Ngh- baby!" His arms are wrapped around his shoulders, legs tightening around his waist.

Rather than respond, the demon growls against his neck, practically fucking MK into the couch.

All he can do is sit there and take it, and he does, clinging to Red Son for dear life. He closes his eyes, biting down onto his lip to stifle his moans, his hips squirming like he couldn't decide whether to move away or get closer.

Not like he could move away even if he wanted to, Red Son kept him pinned down.

MK still managed to come as Red Son did, holding onto him tightly, hand accidentally tugging at his hair.

This draws a snarl from the demon, his whole body tensing as he slammed into his boyfriend, pumping him full of his come for the third time.

His grip on MK's throat tightened as he shifted underneath him to get comfortable, growling in warning. He was drawing blood, occasionally letting go to lap at it before biting down again. He kept him pressed up against the couch, holding him tightly.

He couldn't _help_ it, his mind had gone rut-dumb already. All he could focus on was his mate, and claiming him, breeding him, _fucking_ him. He needed him closer.

Below him MK winced, crying out as teeth dug into his throat. He whines, thighs shaking around his waist.

Above him, Red Son is panting heavily, flames burning through the turtle neck he was wearing as they bloomed on his back, hair flaring up. The rest of his skin was so hot it was nearly burning MK from how he was pressed against him, but not quite, just barely standing behind the line of discomfort and pain.

He can feel gentle hands grip his back, with his face being hidden into his shoulder.

 _He's shaking,_ MK notes, just as he feels something wet the space between his shoulder and neck.

He pulls away, content that Red Son didn't fight him on, and upon lifting his boyfriend's head, he can see he's crying.

He looks pained, shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Darling-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Rather than respond, MK pulls Red Son in, carding a hand through his hair, easing his shaking shoulders.

They lie there for a moment, with MK whispering sweet reassurances and gently touches, easing Red Son as he trembled, obviously terrified of himself but being powerless to stop it.

There's a passing silence, with Red Son pulling MK closer as he finally gets the voice to speak.

"Ruts are violent, and this one is going to be worse because it's been so long since I've had one."

He's said this already, stressing this point to MK in an attempt to persuade him not to stay with.

MK, of course, insisted to stay anyway.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"That's okay. ."

"It's not okay!" Flames rise up from his hair, causing MK to rip his hand away before it burned him. Feeling this, the demon relaxes rather quickly. "I'm sorry. I just-"

He's caught up on his words, but he doesn't need to say them. MK understands.

He's had a fear of hurting MK ever since they're last fight, years ago. The years when they had to be enemies and had to hate each other. Back when Red Son was caught on the wrong side, before he could free himself.

Back when they were naive kids just trying to live to see tomorrow.

"You need me right now, I understand. Ruts are vulnerable, and you need to be rough. It's okay."

"I don't _need_ too, I. . ."

"You can't help it." MK corrects. "You can't control it, I understand."

Red Son grips onto MK tighter, growling in frustration as his words failed him, nuzzling back into the crook of MK's neck.

\-------

MK grips their bedsheets with a groan, burying his face into the sheets. His hips are hung over the bed, the demon behind him pinning his back to the bed.

Red Son has been going at it for four whole hours at this point, barely taking a break.

It's been three days. Three days of dealing with a very sex and power hungry demon.

It was aggressive, his body covered in a litany of bite marks, scratches, and hickeys. Each were a very dominate, aggressive way to stake his claim on MK, leaving _his_ mark on the boy. _His_ boy.

Clothes were definitely an afterthought. MK had only covered himself up with their blankets, because anytime he had gotten dressed Red Son had pinned him down and ripped his clothes off seconds after he got it on.

The demon only hit a lull after a good few climaxes, and then he was dealing with a clingy demon who wouldn't let him go, nuzzling into his neck and purring loudly. It was only during said lulls he could actually get some food and water into him.

"Hah. . .hah-" Red Son pants behind him, hunching over his back.

Mk feels sharp teeth bite down onto his shoulder, and then Red Son slams his hips in as far as he could go, filling him up for the umpteenth time.

There's a low growl, like a prowling lion, teeth drawing blood and then it's a kitten's purr, loving licks tending to the wound.

 _A lull_.

MK pushes himself up, scooting away from Red Son a little so he could flip over to lie on his back.

Red Son immediately crowds around him again, cock being pushed back to a hilt. He didn't move, or start thrusting, he just needed the closeness.

This was one of the rare tender moments, where Red Son went to into such a stark difference of softness.

MK cups his boyfriend's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

He doesn't speak, just purrs loudly, leaning into his palm.

He looks rough; his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair fluffed out, scratch marks on his shoulders and back left there by MK moments pervious.

Red Son has long since gone completely quiet days ago. The only time he's ever spoke being choppy caveman sentences like, " _mine_ ", " _all mine_ ", and " _so good, fuck."_

Besides the sparse words he _would_ say, he communicated mainly through noises. Growls, snarls, hums, grunts, purrs- anything but words.

MK assumed it was a rut thing that Red Son forgot to tell him about.

Red Son is hiding his face into the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking marks there.

"Red Son. ." MK whispers gently, getting a * _hmm_ * from his boyfriend. He shuffles up, hearing him let out a whine. "We need a bath, please?"

Red Son growls, shaking his head. "Not important."

As MK goes to move up, the demon lets out a pitiful whine, holding him tighter.

"Please?" He begs, offering up those puppy eyes that always seemed to sway Red Son, even in his most stubborn states.

There's a grumble, but this lull must be strong enough, because he gets up right then.

MK runs a bath, water ice cold. Red Son was already incredibly overheated, and so was he. When Red Son got particularly aggressive and possessive, it was common for him to flame up.

MK was never burned, but he was getting pretty sick of heat.

Red Son was quiet the whole time, being obediently moved around whenever MK needed to wash his hair.

MK was fine with playing parent for right now, it was clear Red Son needed it.

They were sat there in the bath for a long while, with Red Son cuddled up to him, nibbling at his neck.

MK only got out as soon as he realized Red Son was getting antsy, biting down a little harder and rutting up against him.

He had to be quick with changing the sheets, barely getting the dirty ones in the hamper before Red Son was grabbing him by his hips, slamming him down onto the bed.

MK clings onto the demon, feeling his cock immediately pound in, thrusting at such an aggressive speed his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Mmh-" He bites down on his lips hard enough to draw blood, unable to do anything as he got the very life fucked out of him, over and over.

There's a growl, and without warning Red Son is pulling out, flipping him over and putting him on his hands and knees.

He knocks a thigh between them, spreading his knees further apart, then pushes MK's chest down towards the bed, leaving him exposed- presenting towards him.

He's back at it then, fucking MK into the mattress, growling in response to each shriek, each moan, each cry.

This was definitely about to be a long week.

\----

MK throws his head back with a whine, grabbing a fistful of Red Son's hair.

This causes the demon to growl against his cunt, sending shivers up his spine from the vibrations and the hints of sharp teeth pressed against his most sensitive area.

The worst of the rut was over, after six long days. Now it all was left over possessiveness, seeing as he had spent the better half of an hour just marking MK's body, then spent the other half kneeled between his legs, eating him out.

The leg thrown over his shoulder tenses, thighs shaking as Red Son sucked at his clit.

As he squirms, Red Son lets out a deep growl like a predatory animal, gripping his hips tighter.

He swipes his tongue over MK's clit, then his tongue was pushing at his opening, tongue entering him. MK lets out a shriek, throwing his head back.

"Ah- Red Son, please I-" He's cut off as Red Son's long tongue curls inside him, shaking him to his core.

He cums then, and Red Son laps at him, giving him tentative licks through it. He only lets up as MK's shaking stopped.

MK goes boneless with exhaustion, it all setting in at once as Red Son's rut drew to an end.

 _Finally_.

He pants, eyes closing.

He can feel the bed dip with weight next to him, and then he was being rolled over on his side, and Red Son was cuddling up against his back. He wrapped his arms around MK's waist, pulling him flush against his body, spooning him.

Both take a moment to catch their breathes before a faint purr breaks through their combined panting. Red Son nuzzles at the back of his neck affectionately, giving small love nips to his skin.

"Is it over?" MK asks once he's finally gotten his breath back.

He doesn't get a response right away, and instead Red Son pulls him closer, diverting his attention to his neck.

"Yes." Red Son finally says, obviously hitting a moment of clarity from the constant rut-dumb state his mind had been in.

MK lets out a sigh of relief. Now that Red Son's strong scent wasn't present, the exhaustion finally took hold.

"Are you okay?" Red Son asks, pressing a doting kiss to his cheek. He had lost it's possessive, growly pitch, returning back to it's normal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." MK hums, reaching back a hand back to gently touch the demon's cheek, who whines in response, leaning into it.

The Monkie Kid let out a laugh at that, tail curling around one of Red Son's legs as they remained cuddled up until they regained their strength.

\-----

The days passing were easier. The only reminisce of Red Son's rut was the egregious amounts of bites, scratches and hickies left by Red Son that covered MK's body.

The only thing different from Red Son's normal attitude was just how cuddly and doting he was; wrapping his arms around MK's waist and kissing at his neck as he cooked, pulling him into his lap as they watched TV, spooning him close when they slept- just extra doting and clingy.

Not that MK minded at all.

"Hey, MK!" Mei cheerfully bursted through the front door to their apartment the minute she'd gotten the news that Red Son's rut was over. He waited a couple more days, just to let the stronger part of the afterglow wear off.

She caught them on the couch, with Red Son tucked away into the crook of his neck, darkening any marks that looked like they'd faded any in the whole of three days he'd left them there.

"Hey, Mei!" MK calls back, casual like Red Son wasn't claiming his territory.

"Oh-"

Red Son growls, not looking over at Mei but not really needing to.

"I'm sorry- demon stuff, I guess." MK apologizes. "He's been super- y'know."

Mei looks at them for a moment before stifling a laugh.

Well, _vainly_ trying to stifle the laugh, because she bursts out into a cackle.

"Nah, it's cool. I get it." She snorts. "Demon's are weird, but! At least you're alive!"

MK laughs at that, with his boyfriend's growl answering. A warning, it seemed.

"I should probably go, wouldn't want to anger that guy." She gestures to Red Son, then shuffles forward to drop some take-out noodles on the coffee table. "Pigsy wanted me to bring these for ya!"

Eyeing the noodles, he smiled, exhaling. "Tell him I said thank you."

"Of course." She moved back for the door, throwing one last glance back at them. "I'll let them know how things are going, good luck!" She waved, then the door was being closed.

"Good riddance." Red Son mumbled as soon as the door was close, though without much real heat to it, giving a quick nip.

MK laughs, moving to lay back against the couch. His head was lying against the head rest, gazing up at his boyfriend as he held himself above the delivery boy.

The annoyance in Red Son's eyes, as little as it was, faded the moment their gazes met, turning affectionate instead.

They smiled at each other, with MK reaching a hand up to cup Red Son's cheek.

"So, this is gonna be a thing every six months, huh?"

Red Son laughs, lowering himself to gently lie atop MK, their chests brushing. "Unfortunately, unless I go back on blockers, but those make me-," he's cut off as he leans down to place a quick kiss to MK's lips, "angry. They aren't really healthy." He finishes as he pulls away from his lips.

MK smiles, bringing his other hand up to cup both his cheeks. "I understand." He murmurs pulling him back into a kiss. "Every six months it is." He mumbled against his lips.

Red Son smiles, laughing ever so slightly, but doesn’t pull away to respond, answering instead in the way he deepens the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Im definitely gonna orphan this but i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Anywhoooo byeeeee!!!


End file.
